


Hurricane

by RavenValentino



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Tepkunset is one of Declan Harps clan members, she is loyal always tending to his needs and does anything he asks, they both share a tight bond one that can't be broken.She keeps herself to herself barely opening up to Declan, she loves him but he doesn't love her, instead he's in love with Grace Emberly.Tepkunset had helped him through his heartbreak and it upset her when he went back to Grace, and not giving her a second thought. She lives in hope that one day he will realise that she is the important figure in his life and not Grace.





	1. Chapter 1

He decided it was a good idea to trek in the snow, I had fallen behind several times, and even the thick furs I was wearing didn’t seem to keep me. I now knelt in the snow Declan knelt in front of me, “we have to keep going there’s a cavern not far from here.” He coaxed me.  
“I can’t,” I said dropping my head.  
“Yes, you can, there’s no such word as can’t.” He said gently resting both his hands on either side of my face, he gently pulled me up off the ground but my legs gave out so he carried me tucking me under his coat and against the warmth of his chest. Before the sunset we were in the cavern he lay me down on the ground softly his furs now covering me and started a fire as quickly as he could.  
I looked at him from across the fire, his long hair and beard soaked from the melting snowflakes that had tangled themselves there. “Come here,” he said softly calling me over, reluctantly I stood and tried not to slip on the rocky ground that became treacherous under my boots. He took his bison skin from my shoulders and wrapped them around him, and then once again he cuddled me into him.  
“Don’t get any ideas, it’s just for body heat.” He said.  
“I know,” I giggled.  
“How’s that wound?” he asked looking down at me.  
“It’s okay,” I replied.  
“I don’t believe you.” He said. “Now show me.”  
“No,” I replied. I had no choice as he gently wrapped a hand around my shoulders holding me still while with the other hand he lifted my shirt exposing my side, the wound was still bleeding and I whimpered under his grip.  
“Okay.” He comforted me, “I need to cauterize the wound.”  
“No, no anything but that,” I begged.  
“It won’t heal very well out here in the cold.” He said, taking the knife from his belt and placed the blade into the flames.  
“There has to be another way!” I continued to beg.  
“No, now hold still.” He said tightening his grip on me.  
“No, no!” I began to cry and fidget like an animal.  
“I’ve done this many times before I don’t see why you’re making such a fuss this time!” he growled and placed the hot dagger blade on my wound and I whimpered.  
“Shush now,” he said and gently hugged me as he put the blade the down and kissed my head softly. Night drew on and I felt myself becoming drowsy, Declan lay me down and he lay next to me his body against me and his bison skin over us both. “Sleep well we leave as soon as it’s light.” He told me.  
Morn couldn’t have come any sooner I woke up to the cold setting into my bones, and Declan was already up and getting ready for the rest of the trek, we were heading to Montreal he wanted to save Grace, the woman that supposedly loved him but married Chesterfield she broke Declan as I was once again left to pick up the pieces. “I was beginning to worry that you weren’t going to wake.” He told me.  
“And leave you? Harp, you need me.” I reminded him, I sat up and was shivering once again. He sighed a smile at me.  
“One more push and we’re there, we make the deal with the company and we retrieve Grace.” He said.  
“Yes, but don’t forget about your bounty,” I said.  
“I have you,” he said patting me on the shoulder and walking in front. “Come on Tepkunset we need to move.” I reluctantly began to follow him. “Keep close!” He called over the blizzard that was beginning to get up, and get steadily worse, after a few hours we reached Montreal and we kept to the walls and back streets; we ran across the street to the next but I accidentally ran into a red coat.  
He stopped me, and I looked at Declan as I began to panic. “Come on!” he whispered and kept gesturing for me to come over.  
“Can I help you? Wait I know you, you’re one of Declan Harps members,” he said and turned he saw Declan waiting there.  
“Run!” I screamed.  
“There he is, men!” he called and pushed me back then went running after Declan, I went to find Grace, I pulled my hood up the best I could and just as I thought I was about to run past the tavern a group of guards ran past me and so I ducked inside. I threw my back against the wall and began to pant hard, I let my eyes roll over the room and I found Grace sitting with our French trader.  
Her eyes met mine and she came running over to me. “Tepkunset what are you doing here?” she asked.  
“Declan thought you were in trouble,” I explained.  
“You’re with Harp?” she asked.  
“Yes,” I nodded. Suddenly we heard a commotion from the square, we all went running out and we saw Harp in the stocks, I gasped as did Grace. “I’ve got this,” I said and raced towards the stockade but a guard pushed me back. It was then Graces turn she gave the man in the top hat the letter she had been carrying, it was announced that Harps bounty had been lifted. He was set free, then we went searching for the company we had to make the deal with but just as I made to the factory door both Grace and Declan wander off, I sighed to myself and waited by the door, hood up and head down even though the bounty had lifted we were still very much unwelcome here.  
A few moments later and Harp finally joined me. “Good chat?” I asked.  
“Yes,” he nodded.  
“Something wrong?” he asked.  
“No, not at all,” I answered.  
“I know you, I know when something is wrong.” He said.  
“I am fine Harp stop asking!” I snarled.  
“Okay,” he said and walking into the factory where we met Mr Brown.  
“Declan Harp, I see you’re here to speak to my wife.” He said. “I wasn’t aware you were bringing a friend with you.”  
“Didn’t think it was important to say.” He said.  
“Very well come through but your friend waits here.” Mr Brown said and let Declan into the next room, I looked at him as I began to panic but he gave me a reassuring nod. I backed off from the door and began to look around the factory, I stayed in silence looking around. “Would you like anything?” he asked looking at me.  
“No,” I replied sharply. He walked over to me but I backed off I didn’t want him near me, I walked back to the door and began to pace up and down impatiently I looked at Mr Brown and he was watching me intently. After about an hour Harp finally emerged. “Is the deal done?” I asked.  
“Yes,” he said, he bid our farewells but Elizabeth caught my gaze before we left she gave me a smile and then we left to go to a tavern, we got two rooms above the tavern and just as I was pouring myself some water in a basin and removing my shirt someone knocked on my door.  
“It’s open,” I said, Declan walked in.  
“Oh I’m sorry,” he said and shielded his eyes, I pulled my cloak around my shoulders and held it together at the front.  
“It’s okay, what did you want?” I asked. He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him.  
“Tepkunset I know what’s bothering you, it’s Grace, isn’t it? The way she hurt me?” he quizzed me.  
“Declan I don’t want to talk about it,” I said looking away.  
“We need to, I can’t have you assisting me in a mission and you’re holding something back.” He said.  
“Declan, I just can’t.” I paused trying to get my thoughts I order.  
“Go on,” he said.  
“I can’t accept the pair of you, she will break your heart again, you deserve someone so much better,” I said fighting back the tears that were swelling behind my eyes.  
“That’s not for you to decide.” He told me leaping off the bed and standing in front of me.  
“You can’t see it!” I exclaimed also leaping off the bed and took off the cloak and pulled my shirt back on, and put my coat on over the top, I headed to the door.  
“Where are you going? It’s too dangerous to go out there alone.” He said.  
“I can take care of myself I don’t need your help.” I snarled resting my hand on the door handle.  
“Without me, you would be dead from blood loss or frozen. Tepkunset I have saved your life multiple times.” He reminded me and rested his hand on mine. “Don’t be stupid.” I didn’t say anymore and pushed his hand off mine, he just sighed realizing he couldn’t do any more to keep me in the room. I stormed down the stairs and out of the door I needed to find a quiet place to be on my own.  
I walked past Grace and shoulder barged her without a word, I kept walking till I reached the edge of town and stared out at the woods. I knew I couldn’t leave Declan but I couldn’t stand the fort of him and Grace, not when he’s so close to Chesterfield.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to leave Declan, he seemed to be happier with her there was nothing I could do to change his mind, I left with just the furs and clothes on my back, but that was a mistake because just as I was leaving a soldier knocked me over the head and nothing but darkness surrounded me. I wake up and my hands are bound above my head, i'm left in nothing but my undergarments.   
"Nice to see you again Tepkunset," a voice said. I looked up and saw Benton sitting across from me, torture tools laid out in front of him.   
"Benton, you're a disgrace to the human race!" I exclaimed.   
"I think you've got me all wrong, the real villain here is Harp look how he's manipulated you." He said walking closer to me.   
"He hasn't manipulated me." I replied.   
"I think you're just blind to it." he said, "but with my help you can become a lovely young lady."   
"I would rather die!" I snarled and spat in his face.   
"Well I'm sorry to say but that fate I won't be bestowing upon you." he said, he walked back this table and picked up a knife. "You're going to tell me why are you and Declan here?" I remained quiet. "So that's how you're going play it then." He tore my shirt from the front, now showing the flesh of my stomach and he dragged the knife across it, I gripped the rope and bit my lip.   
"You seem to be just as resilient as the time I tortured your dear friend." He said with a smile on his face.   
"It seemed like you enjoyed it," I snarled.   
"Very much so," he said. "And now I'm going to enjoy it with you. You're defencless against me." I tried pulling against the ropes I was trying to see if I could stretch them but nothing, all they did was bite harder into my wrist. "You won't escape me!" He exclaimed. He then stabbed me in the side and dragged it up my side I could feel the blood floodng from my wound my head began to spin and my head fell back.   
He then began to carve something into my side, my body was beginning to go numb as it went into shock. "Are you passing out on me?" he asked and pushed my head forward as he had walked around behind me, he walked in front of me and slapped me hard I felt my lip burst and more blood left my body but it woke me up and bought my feeling back to me. He then walked back to his table and picked up a scalpel and began to make cuts on my back. "You know Harp never wanted you in his clan." he said.   
"T. . .That's a lie!" I squealed.   
"No it's not, he threw you in front of me and told me to kill you to save his son and wife." He said.   
"Lies!" I hissed, but that resulted with him Benton punching me in the face, then broke my arm I began to whimper.   
"You don't believe me? I spared you." he said.   
"You should have killed me! I'm miserable as it is!" I said, he then stabbed me in the back, and I cried out. I was beginning to become weaker and weaker, I could barely support my head and it fell forward.   
"I think that's enough for now." he said and left me alone, that was when tears began to flood my eyes, his words had reached my heart and pierced them deeply, before I knew it I passed out the blood loss too great for me to handle. Next time I woke up I heard someone call my name, my head is being supported and they're trying to get me to look at them.   
"Tepkunset look at me!" He said over and over, when my eyes focused it was Declan.   
"D...Declan." I replied.  
"Oh thank god you're still alive!" He exclaimed and sighed, my hands suddenly came loose and I fell into Declans arms. He picked me up and carried me outside, I was finding myself going in and out of conciousness.I only came around fully when we were back home at our camp, Declan was by my side he was quiet, but judging by his deep breathing he was asleep, I didn't say anything I couldn't find the words either.   
I weakly tapped his leg, and he woke up with a soft snort and looked at me. "Tepkunset," he said. "You never leave my side again do you hear?"   
"Y...Yes." I weakly nodded. He gently gripped my hand.   
"I never want to feel that fear ever again." He said sternly.   
"I didn't think you cared," I replied.  
"Tepkunset don't say that. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't." He said. I just sighed and turned over with my back to him. "Hey don't be like that," he said and gently stroked my back.   
"Leave me alone." I said and moved away a little bit more and pulled my knees up to my chest. "As you wish." He got up and left me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to someone entering into my tent, I sat up gripping my knife, but when my eyes adjusted I realised it was Declan. "What do you want?" I growled.   
"I just wanted to check on you, lay down you're just going to hurt yourself more." He said. I sighed and lay back down putting my knife down, another person came in and it was Grace. "What is she doing here?" I snarled.  
"That's a fine welcome," she said.   
"She's bought you some medical supplies be nice." He said.   
"I don't want them!" I snarled. Declan glared at me, I just hauled myself off my mat and wrapped my cloak around my shoulders and stood up.   
"Where are you going?" He asked.   
"Away from you both," I said.   
"If you pass out in the woods I'm not coming to find you," Declan said, always had been tough love with him he had abandoned me many times but returned to me in the morning the next day. I went straight to Sokanon, she looked at me with sympathy and allowed to sleep in the tent with her, she understood how I was feeling.   
In the morning I decided I was going to push myself I had enough of laying around and allowing myself to rest. I made my way to the river my wounds needed bathing and I was fed up of people coming to me, I sat on the edge of the river dipping my palms in and rubbing the water over my body just when I thought was alone I heard someone walk behind me, I turned my head and it was Grace.   
"Tepkunset before you say anything, listen I'm not going to hurt Declan, I'm not going to betray his trust. So you need to drop all this hostility you feel towards me." She said.   
"Grace, you can use your pretty words but it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself rather than convincing me," I replied and stood up. "You didn't see him Grace, the last time you betrayed him he fell to pieces, and I was there to pick them up." I then picked up my cloak and staggered back to the camp where I joined a few of my fellow clan members. They just gave me a few nods.   
"I see you're feeling better," one of the healers said.   
"It feels like my ribcage is going to fall out of my chest at any time," I replied.   
"It will heal." She said.   
"Yeah, but when I hunt down Benton and exact my revenge on him he won't heal from it," I growled.   
"And you intend to do that alone?" Declan asked walking behind me and crossing his arms over his chest. "After your performance last night I refuse to help you."   
"If you're willing to abandon one of your own to a woman from Fort James, then don't come crying to me if she shatters you again," I growled, I stood up and stormed to my horse.   
"Tepkunset wait!" He called me back but I ignored him and kept walking. "Sokanon take care of her make sure she doesn't get into trouble." She followed me and mounted her horse and caught up with me.   
"I don't need you babysitting me!" I growled.   
"I know but Declan doesn't want you hurt and neither do I, I understand your frustration I really do but you're going to have to accept that Grace will be around our camp more..." I cut her off.   
"Till Chesterfield comes for her."   
"Yes till then, but you know Declan will go after her even then to bring her back to safety." She reminded me, we walked together on a track enjoying the afternoon sun. My legs soon grew tired so I decided to lay along the back of my walking steed. "You're going to fall off one day," she giggled.   
"I doubt it," I replied. Sokanon was more like a sister to me, always taking care of me and looking out for me, I gently gripped my horse's neck and kept my balance, we decided to rest at a watering hole and we also ate which was nothing more than a rabbit we had caught on the way as well as some berries we had found.  
I then slumped back with my head on my saddle and Sokanon did the same thing, it was nice for both of us to relax and have some time away from the camp and especially time away from Declan, it gave us time to breathe. I took my knife from its scabbard and began to sharpen it and accidentally nicked my finger but it was a habit of mine, I sucked the blood from my finger and then wrapped it up in a cloth.   
"Cut yourself again?" she asked giggling at me.   
"No," I replied.   
"We should probably start heading back," she said standing up and pushing herself off the ground.   
"You can, but I think I'll stay," I said.   
"Stop acting like a child Tepkunset, these are dangerous times and we need to say together," she said.   
"I know you're right, but I just can't be around the camp while Grace is there," I said.   
"I'll tell Declan you said hi," she said and got up, threw the saddle on her steed and galloped off. I lay on my back looking up at the sky, till the sky became grey and it unleashed its tears onto me.   
"Looks like it's time for us to leave to," I said looking at my horse, I hauled myself onto his back slowly and reluctantly headed back as I began to feel tired, my body reminding me that it was still weak and not completely healed.   
When I reached camp it was empty, I walked my horse around every tent and even went into the main one where we all usually gather but no one, it then dawned upon me that they must have gone out on a supply run or was even hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

I began to panic, just as I was riding out I saw Sokanon riding to me. "Where is everyone?" I asked.   
"Well while you were heading back, Chesterfield came here and rounded everyone up, and locked them up in the cells of Fort James," she answered.   
"What about Harp?" I asked.   
"He got away with a few men but they were severely injured." She said.   
"Oh I see, do you know where they went?" I asked.   
"No, they scattered." She answered. "But be gentle with him."  
"Why?" I inquired.   
"Because Grace sold him out, she was only in our camp to feed information back to Chesterfield." Before she could say anymore I was galloping off alone, I desperately searched for signs of Declan and his men but it wasn't till I went off the trail that I saw their footprints, however the further away I travelled from our camp the colder it became and it wasn't long till I hit snow.  
Their tracks were clearer but the cold was beginning to set into my bones, I dropped the reins and allowed my steed to continue along the trail, he lowered his head and sniffed the ground, he to knew Declan's scent. We could see a fire not far from us, I gave my horse a nudge in the ribs and we galloped to the fire and found three men from our camp there but no Declan, I dismounted not caring about the cold or the fact I was shivering.   
"Where's Harp?" I asked.   
"He went off in the woods, be careful Tepkunset he's in bad shape." One said, I nodded and then went looking for him.   
"Declan!" I yelled as I went searching for him. I had no response for a good half an hour till I found him, he was sat on a tree stump, fur wrapped around his shoulders and head in his hands. "Declan!" exclaimed, he now turned his head to me and tears dribbled down his cheeks, I walked faster and as soon as I reached him he wrapped his strong arms around me, and began to cry into my chest.   
I wrapped one arm around his back and the other gently on his head, it hurt me to see him like this, how low he was. I squeezed him just as tight to me as he did to him. Our leader had fallen once again, and I was there to take care of him. "I'm sorry what Grace did to you, to us," I began. but he cut me off.   
"I...It's okay," he said. "I am sorry I ever doubted you."   
"Hush Declan nows not the time," I said and gently dragged my fingers through his hair comfortingly. He sobbed, cried and broke down in my arms. "Shush," I said and kissed his head, I began to rock with him gently. "Everythings going to be okay," I told him. "I will never leave your side again," I told him. He didn't answer he just squeezed me tighter, he didn't words his actions told me everything.


	5. Chapter 5

We stayed in the woods for a few days, Declan and I were inseperable. One morning I woke up, Delcans arm still around my waist, I tried peeling his arm off me but he only squeezed me tighter. "It's okay," I said. 

"Don't leave me," he whispered. 

"I won't," I sighed and lay back down with him. "We need to move soon." I turned towards him. 

"I know," he said. As soon as Declan was asleep I pulled myself out from under him and got my horse ready, the two other men helped me to get everything packed up, we were ready to leave by the time Declan was awake, and I could tell he was still hurt. 

"Things can only look up now that I'm here," I said. "Get on my horse and I'll walk, we head to fort James," I said. 

"No," he said.

"We need to free our people." I began. 

"No. I... I can't. Not while Grace is there." He said. 

"You will have to face her sooner or later," I told him. I rolled my eyes, "then I go alone."  I said nudging my horse and he broke into a gallop. I didn't look back even though he was calling for me. I was focused on getting my family back, the world turned dark around, it was just the dirt road in front of me and the location in my mind. I rode through the night, the snow and the rain. 

In the morning, in the very early hours before the sun had even risen I saw Fort James' torches burning, I halted my horse a little way on the tree line. I slid my pistols from the holsters on my hips and I stormed Fort James. Yes I was one person but I was determined and dangerous. No one was guarding which made it easier, I slipped through the gate and I began to frantically search. A few guards walking past an alley way noticed me. 

They came running at me, without hesitation I let them taste lead, they dropped like flies and so I retreated into the shadows. I walked further into the Fort, and into the jail area, I hung back for a few minutes to survey my area, I could see my kin all huddled in the cells many of the women and children crying, men were in a separate cell. 

One child noticed me and alerted her mother, I lifted a finger to my lip before advancing to the cell and taking the small knife from my sleeve I used the point to pick the lock. It came free but before I could open the metal door someone knocked me over the head and I fell into the door. 

I wake up what must have been a few hours but I was now locked in a cell on my own but I could see my kin opposite me, a woman had been restrained and she was kneeling in front of a guard he mercilessly shot her forcing me to watch.


End file.
